


Solace

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes five-year-olds can see where fully-grown adults are blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

~*~

Sesshoumaru growled as the buzzer at his front door rang. _What now?_ he groused internally, reluctantly pushing away from his desk. It had been a very long day, and now he was slaving over a report that was due early the next morning. He really didn’t need any more distractions – between his desk lamp attempting to go on the fritz and the pounding rain outside, he was already having a hard enough time concentrating on this dull as dirt database.

The bell buzzed again, long and insistent, and he swallowed an irritated growl as he wrenched open the door. “What is it?” he snarled, before realizing who it was.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome immediately apologized, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “I know its last minute, Sesshoumaru, but would you mind watching Mayu for a few hours?”

Sesshoumaru blinked. _What?_ his mind muddled. _Baby-sit? Now?!_

“I know you’re really busy,” she stumbled, “but it’s rather important. I can feel an argument looming, and – ” Her eyes dropped. “I don’t want Mayu to hear it.”

He appraised his neighbor carefully. She’d lived across the hall for the better part of year now, along with her daughter, Mayu. Kagome was an incredibly talented artist, but wasn’t able to make ends meet by merely selling her work – thus, she held several small-time jobs and worked strange hours. It was hardly the first time he’d been asked to baby-sit, but he usually had a bit more warning than this…

Mayu whimpered, clutching at her mother’s leg. It was obvious to one and all that she was upset, which only served to stoke Sesshoumaru’s curiosity.

“Please, Sesshoumaru,” Kagome pleaded in a low voice. “It’s Koga – he’s on his way over, and, well…” She shrugged helplessly. “Please?”

He sighed, mentally shoving his irritation from his mind. “Fine,” he relented, sending his gaze heavenward.

“Thanks,” Kagome breathed, sinking down to hug her daughter. “Mayu, you’re going to stay with Uncle Sesshoumaru, okay? Be good for him, and don’t bother him if he’s trying to work.”

Mayu nodded solemnly, her wide eyes taking in every reassurance.

Sesshoumaru’s nerves rankled at the familiar-yet-unwanted title of ‘uncle’, but he felt his heart melt a little as he watched Kagome embrace her daughter before turning her over to him.

“You’re a lifesaver, Sesshoumaru,” she said, squeezing his arm before dashing back to her own apartment.

Sesshoumaru shot her a wry glance before aiming his attention at the little girl. “Well, Mayu, come in,” he offered, stepping aside to allow her in. “You know the run of the place. There’s a snack in the fridge if you want something to eat.”

“Thanks,” she murmured, moving like a ghost through his small, neat apartment. He heard her rustling about in his kitchen as he settled back at his desk. He wasn’t worried in the least that she’d act up; Mayu was pretty self-sufficient for a five-year-old, and knew by now that if he was sitting at his desk, he meant serious business.

He turned his attention back to the report, fighting the urge to let his eyes to glaze over as he looked at the numbers. Sometimes his job at the firm really sucked, and this was definitely one of those times. He held the thankless position of company accountant, always the one bringing the gritty bottom line to this group of happy-go-lucky, head-in-the-clouds businessmen. It was quarterly report time, which meant days upon days of crunching numbers and filing paperwork. 

Joy.

His desk lamp began to blink again, eventually spazzing out and leaving him partially in the dark. “Dammit,” he moaned, reaching over to switch it off. His computer screen glowed eerily in the background as he rested his elbows on the desk and shoved his hands through his hair.

Really, could anything else go wrong today?

With a heavy sigh, he stood again, heading into the kitchen to retrieve a spare bulb. He rummaged around the storage closet, his frustration only growing as he came across package after package of wrong wattage bulbs. When he finally emerged victorious, he caught sight of Mayu, sitting at his kitchen table…

…silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Well, shit.

Sesshoumaru stood awkwardly as he watched the little girl cry into her cornflakes. If there was one thing in the world he wasn’t good with, it was crying kids. His childhood had been far from ideal, with a cold mother and a distant father, growing up as an only child in a fairly wealthy, elitist social circle. What was the value in learning how to _comfort_ others when one couldn’t really even stand to be in their _presence_?

“Mayu?” he asked awkwardly. “Are you okay?” 

She glanced up suddenly, as if she hadn’t even realized he’d been in the same room as her for the last five minutes. Her wide, blue eyes were rimmed red, her lips quivering as she attempted to calm herself. For a moment, she looked like a miniature version of her mother, waves of dark hair flowing over her shoulders, pale skin almost translucent in the soft glow of the overhead light.

Sesshoumaru’s heart took a painful beat as he watched her. He was about to open his mouth again when muffled noises seeped through the thin apartment walls.

“I _am_ serious, Koga!” came an angry voice. “I’m not one of your stupid little groupies! I have a real life, _and_ I have a kid to take care of. I don’t have time for your womanizing bullshit!”

“Yeah, yeah,” came the sarcastic reply. “You hold up that kid of yours like a martyr. ‘Oh, look at the burden I have to bear!’ Maybe if you hadn’t run off her father – ”

Sesshoumaru crossed the room in two strides, sinking down beside Mayu and wrapping his arms around her tiny form. His breath hitched when he felt her hands drift around his neck, her warm tears pooling on his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare talk about my daughter that way!” Kagome raged. “She is _not_ the burden here. If you can’t grow up and be serious, then I don’t have time for you!”

“Fine,” was the clipped reply, followed by the slam of a door, one that reverberated down the hall.

Mayu hiccupped against Sesshoumaru’s chest, and he tightened his grip on her. _Poor kid_ , he thought. _I know exactly how you feel._

~*~

Kagome was shaking in the wake of the argument. She really hadn’t meant for it to escalate out of control like that…and she was absolutely mortified to think that the whole hall probably heard it. 

Not that it was the first time her neighbors would be privy to her personal business. Sometimes her fiery artist’s temper got the better of her before she could tame it.

She took a deep breath, pressing her fingers to her temples. _It really is for the best_ , she reminded herself. _You don’t need Koga’s bullshit. When are you going to learn that you’ll never be able to change a man, no matter how much you want to?_

Koga was loud, and brash, sometimes speaking before he thought, but he also had a kind heart hidden beneath that gruff exterior. He’d been the first person to show interest in her art in months, buying a few pieces from her last showing, and they’d struck up a friendly acquaintanceship. He was so suave…and she hadn’t had a date in years…that she couldn’t resist falling for his charms.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one. Apparently he enjoyed the company of many women, flitting from one short relationship to the other while stringing her along on the side, full of empty promises – to help her find a steady agent for her work, to be there for her and Mayu when times got tough…

She’d been thinking long and hard about what to do, ever since her suspicions about his infidelity had been confirmed. He could be a valuable asset to her career – and, indeed, had introduced her to some very important people – but ultimately, was proving to be a drain on her personal life.

She was too old to play games, and she would be no one’s ‘kept woman’.

 _Where are all the good men hiding?_ she bemoaned silently. Surely her late husband hadn’t been the last nice one left on planet Earth…

“Oh, Mayu,” she sighed, covering her face with her hands. Her daughter was _so_ sensitive, and sometimes, proved truly wise beyond her years. She’d taken an instant dislike to Koga, and now Kagome found herself despairing for ever disregarding her daughter’s reaction. If she’d just listened to this tiny child, she apparently would have saved herself a lot of heartbreak.

She drifted into the kitchen, turning the taps of the sink and splashing cold water on her face. Sometimes life really sucked – and this was definitely one of those times, when she was reminded so sharply that the choice of men out there, who were willing to even look in her direction after learning she had a kid, were truly few and far between.

“Listen to yourself,” she muttered, taking a deep breath. “What’s most important right now is taking care of Mayu. Her happiness comes first.” _I’ve had my chance at love, and it was taken away from me…_

Speaking of which – she didn’t want to burden Sesshoumaru any longer than necessary.

Her lips turned up in a wry smile as she paused by the mirror in the foyer, running her fingers through her hair. Of all the people that lived on her hall, he was the last one she ever expected to actually be friendly with. He mostly kept to himself, but was always willing to watch Mayu for her. She’d even managed to get him over for dinner once or twice. She sensed he lived a lonely life, but hardly felt like she was in a position to help him out. 

After all, she was in much the same boat…

She slipped across the dead-silent hall, tapping the buzzer. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest as she stood there, hearing no movement behind the door. Her brow furrowed and she rang the bell again, dread beginning to prickle at the base of her spine.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. Kagome involuntarily sucked in a breath as she was met with a heavenly vision, her tall, elegant neighbor holding her sleeping child on his hip, looking entirely too domestic by half. He eyed her imperiously, his mouth drawn in a grim line, distorting an otherwise beautiful visage.

“I’m sorry,” she burst out, the apology bubbling up on her tongue before she could stop it. “I didn’t mean – ”

He held out his free hand, motioning for her to quiet. “No need to explain,” he said softly. “We heard most of it.”

Her face flushed with shame and she looked down at her feet. “That’s what I was afraid of,” she mumbled.

“Hm,” was the muffled reply. She dared to glance up again, her heart skipping another beat as he adjusted his hold on her daughter. Once she realized she’d caught his gaze, she struggled valiantly to hold it; his scrutiny was intense, couched in a slightly narrowed expression.

“You’re good with her,” she said softly after a long moment, her eyes drifting lovingly over her daughter.

He shrugged at that, and Kagome wondered, was a hint of a blush that crossed his cheeks just now? “She’s a good girl,” he replied, disengaging her and handing her to Kagome. “Just like her mother.”

Kagome accepted her child gratefully, noting with some distress the exhausted cast of her closed eyes and the tracks of dried tears that glistened on her cheeks. She looked up sharply at Sesshoumaru’s last statement, only to find his expression inscrutable.

“You deserve better than that, Kagome,” he murmured. “Someone who could love you _and_ your daughter in equal measure.”

Her breath hitched, and she found herself at a loss for words. She stared at him, glancing over his aristocratic features as if she was only just discovering him. “Thanks,” she managed to choke out.

He nodded silently, bidding her farewell and closing the door as noiselessly as he’d opened it. 

She made it across the hall, safely locking the door behind her, before Mayu woke up. “Mama?” she murmured groggily, her eyes drifting open.

“Yes, baby?” Kagome replied, hugging her close. 

“Is he gone?”

Kagome nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Yes, wretched ol’ Mr. Koga is gone, and he’s not coming back,” she vowed. “I’m sorry he was so mean to you.”

Mayu sniffled. “I’m sorry he was so mean to _you_ , Mama,” she whimpered.

“Now, now,” Kagome chided as they moved into the little girl’s bedroom. “Don’t you worry about me – the most important thing in my life is _you_. Don’t ever doubt that I love you, baby, and I only want you to be happy. Whatever it takes, we’ll make it. You will always have a say, and I promise to do a better job of listening.”

“Really?” Mayu asked as Kagome tucked her into the bed. 

Kagome nodded firmly, brushing Mayu’s hair from her forehead and leaning down to kiss her cheeks.

Mayu watched her mother’s movements with wide, assessing eyes, fighting the battle against afternoon exhaustion. “Know who I really like, Mama?” she asked, so breathy it was almost a sigh.

“Who?” Kagome smiled, her tone indulgent. The rain beat softly against the window, lulling her to sleep ever so slightly as well.

“Uncle Sesshoumaru,” Mayu said, eyes fluttering shut as her grogginess claimed her. “Why don’t you marry him?”


End file.
